Beast Shaming
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Ganondorf loses control in beast form and can't change back. Before Master Hand tries to reverse the effect, Palutena decides to have fun with the beast. [Smash Comedy Month]


**Beast Shaming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the interpretation of the Gods such as Ares and Ceres. I also own all the angels in heaven including the royal bodyguards, archangels and the Angel Assembly. Anything from the Golden Land is also mind along with the witch hunters and finally the Guardians. **

**Summary: Ganondorf loses control in beast form and can't change back. Before Master Hand tries to reverse the effect, Palutena decides to have fun with the beast. **

**Pairing: Ganondorf/Palutena, implied Robin/Shulk, Pit/Pittoo and Hades/Juliet **

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Genre: Humor, Romance and Friendship**

**Warning: Swearing, comical violence and unintentional OOC**

**Major request by Zelina56 and this is way overdue (she asked for this back in October of 2014 I think and now its April). This is technically a prequel to the April Fools story too given the late date. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ganondorf should have watched his back when it came to dealing with Palutena. As the Goddess of Light and the Goddess of Wisdom, her intelligence would get the best of him. He may not have been the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom but he was not dimwitted enough to fall for her traps like her faithful servant Pit would. However, the one time he let his guard down was when real damage was done to Smash Brothers Mansion and his pride.

So apparently it was not a thing to attack your partner in a team match. Ganondorf was against Palutena being his ally while they were battling Shulk and Rob on the Balloon Fight stage. They were a good pair when together, but it ruined his "style" (team battle in general was something he loathed because it meant working together with someone, normally a hero and god forbid he got paired up with Link). However, they lost in sudden death because Ganondorf accidentally pushed the Goddess of Light into the water when he tried to get her out of the way. It wasn't friendly fire but the fish grabbed her and pulled her under. Shulk would not stop laughing as Rob charged up thunder and shot the powerful spell at him while he was distracted at what he just did making them lose the magic.

Palutena was not a happy camper especially when Dark Pit wouldn't stop laughing at the result screen. Pit did a better job not laughing at his Goddess' humiliating loss but the dark angel was insistent on saving the battle to watch another time. Palutena gave the twins a sinister smile.

"Would you two like a spanking later? If so please continue laughing."

"I'm not laughing Lady Palutena!" Pit declared. "It's only Pittoo!"

"Way to throw me under the bus…plus you're smirking."

"N-Not true! L-Lady Palutena."

"Oh don't worry boys. Just make sure the door is locked tonight and you have your pajamas on. I can't guarantee they'll be on the next morning."

The two silenced themselves immediately as they retreated to their rooms before they could even congratulate Shulk and Rob for their teamwork. Palutena glared at Shulk who was still laughing.

"The fish ate you…" He repeated. "The fish…ate you…"

"Yeah Shulk…we should probably leave now too." Rob said as he bowed. "Good battle Palutena, but I advice not to fall into the water next time at a higher percentage."

That snarky comment resulted in the green haired Goddess nearly blowing her top. The only one left now was Ganondorf who was making his leave before she yelled at him for that humiliating scene. She didn't though to his surprise and he thought she would cool off and forgive him.

Of course, she had other plans…later that night he wasn't able to get any sleep. Instead, he felt his blood boiling and found himself tossing and turning in his sleep. His body was changing without him realizing it and when he woke up in a pool of his own sweat, he realized that his hands were way off in terms of appearance. He growled as he tried to contain it.

_This should not be happening…I am not in Smash Brothers now…I cannot…turn into my form…_

Yet that was exactly what was going on as the bed ended up smashing and his body continued to grow to huge proportions that the wall ended up breaking. The tremble of his feet caused the entire mansion to tremble in its wake causing some of the Smashers to scream (Pit in particular was shouting _**EARTHQUAKE**_ followed by his twin telling him to shut the hell up). A few Smashers refused to come out of their rooms, but the ones who did were surprised at what was going on. Link and Zelda felt something ominous and were the first to leave their safe places in their pajamas. They were horrified to see Ganondorf turn into his beast form in the middle of the night. This shouldn't have been possible. Link luckily had his Master Sword with him, but it didn't change the circumstances of the situation. They weren't in Smash and this wasn't his Final Smash being activated. This was his true form.

"Link, get ready."

Link nodded his head as he charged the King of Evil who reacted badly to the sudden attacks. He was just as confused as they were and the last thing he needed was for them to murder him because he was triggering them. Seeing his two main enemies forced Ganondorf to protect himself and immediately swatted Link away before the Hylian would attack with the Master Sword. Ganondorf was so powerful outside of Smash Brothers that just one fling caused Link to be slammed into the wall nearly breaking it.

"Link!"

Zelda teleported away from Ganondorf before he could claw at her face, and while she was expecting the King of Evil to go after her once he reappeared, he rushed right past the Queen of Hyrule and toward the direction of the stairs.

The first thing that came to mind was to go to either Master Hand or Palutena to deal with this sudden transformation. Of course, in his beast form, every step he took shook the entire foundation. Luckily the ceiling was high enough on each floor to prevent the King of Evil to not only hit his head, but for his head to go through the floor and scare any Smasher on said floor.

Ganondorf wouldn't manage to get to one floor with how Palutena was the one to come down without warning. The angels were still overreacting from a higher floor, so chances were that the playful Goddess had no intention of getting them involved.

_What are you waiting for, Goddess of Light! Change me back!_ Ganondorf roared unaware that by letting out an animalistic cry that it would definitely wake up the Smashers even those who were trying to ignore the earthquakes.

Palutena sighed as Ganondorf charged toward her. Zelda may have been warning the green haired Goddess to move out of harms away, but she was on a different level. No Master Sword was needed to subdue the beast. She didn't even need her scepter for this. All she did was raise her hand out to Ganondorf and simply unleashed a powerful magical spell that immediately caused the King of Evil to pass out…although by doing so he fell through one whole floor from his weight causing some Smashers to scream who were below him.

"Whoops…"

* * *

It took a few hours before Ganondorf was able to settle down enough for some of the Smashers to go back to sleep. Master and Crazy refused to go back to sleep until Ganondorf stopped banging on his cage that he was imprisoned in after he recovered from the quick sleep spell the Goddess of Light casted. He was so powerful outside of Smash Brothers in this beast form that they thought he would break away and attack them. Fortunately for them, Palutena, Viridi and Rosalina combined managed to subdue him to the point that he was only a nuisance that could only howl and bang on the cage in the Hand's room that lasted until the late morning.

In the process of creating a cage that could hold a powerful monster and trying to talk to the three Goddesses on how to handle this sudden transformation, Palutena had a dumb idea that involved not curing the King of Evil. Rosalina shook her head in annoyance realizing what Palutena intended to do.

"Palutena, for once in your life can you be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious Rosalina. The best way to tame the beast is to take him out on a walk."

Viridi and Crazy laughed at the suggestion. The Goddess of Nature fell to the floor clutching at her sides.

"Y-You serious? Y-You're not high, are you?"

"I am most certainly not." Palutena told her simply as she started using her magic to create a leash that was made specifically to hold down Ganondorf. "And I'm going to have Pit and Pittoo come along with me."

"Ha! Stop Palutena! You're going to make me cry!"

The green haired Goddess sighed. Why did everyone think this was a crazy thing to do?

"Look, I'll come up with something while I'm out in Smashopolis. In the meantime, I'll let you guys repair whatever Ganny broke."

"But…" Master Hand began, "he's going to break stuff if you take him for a walk…"

"Oh, it will be fine Michiko. Trust me on this!"

When Palutena used that tone of voice, it was best not to trust her. It's not like Master wanted to hold onto Ganondorf any longer. He may be calm now, but maybe the slightest provocation would set him shaking the mansion again.

"I will be taking my pet now." Palutena finished with an evil smile plastered on her face. "Come along, Ganny."

Ganondorf lifted his head heading his name called. Seeing the Goddess of Light though made his head go back down. His attempts at trying to go back to sleep were pointless seeing as how Palutena used her powerful magic to not only to open the cage and slap the collar around Ganondorf's neck but to also fling him outside of the window of Master's room where by crashing onto the ground, he caused the earth to shake again.

"MY WINDOW!" Master cried as Palutena dismissed herself from the room. She didn't even have to be concerned about the angel twins. They were already outside ready to leave for Smashopolis. Palutena might have told them about the plan ahead of time via telepathy while attempting to subdue Ganondorf. Pit was expecting an exciting afternoon while Dark Pit just wanted to see how much resistance the King of Evil would put up with. Regardless, this was the opportunity for Palutena to extract her revenge while she would think about how to find a cure for the King of Evil later.

Only when the odd family left would peace return to the mansion and Link could finally put his Master Sword away. If the beast were gone, he wouldn't have to worry about being jumped and summoned to slay the beast…right?

* * *

Ganondorf should have realized how helpless he was when bounded by a Goddess. In his world, they always one-upped him for a reason. In Smash Brothers Mansion, it was no different. With Palutena holding the leash, he was going to be treated like a beast. It was a horrible way to go, but until Master Hand could find a way to fix things, he was going to have to put up with the Goddess of Light. That didn't mean he wasn't going to give her hell though.

Palutena may have been using magic to drag Ganondorf along, but she still needed to put some effort in pulling him to Smashopolis. The angel twins had no problem treating Ganondorf like a pet if Palutena was treating him as such. If Ganondorf could talk, he would have told the two angels to stop being influenced by an angry Goddess.

She was going to milk this short time he couldn't turn back into his human form for all it was worth. No bus was needed to go to Smashopolis. Since Palutena was using Lightweight, she was dragging him at an alarming rate.

"Go faster!" Dark Pit shouted in a childish tone. "Come on Palutena."

"Pittoo…" Palutena growled before forcing herself to smile. "Would you like to pull on his leash?"

"Nope! You seem to have it."

The green haired Goddess would have asked Pit, but no matter how powerful the angel was, if Pit held onto the leash, Ganondorf would go wild and the light angel would be unable to keep him under control. As the commanding mother figure, she at least could prevent the King of Evil from destroying anything.

Of course going to Smashopolis in this state was asking for stares. Smashopolis was the tour place where those who wanted to watch Smash matches would come and stay. This place allowed some Smashers who had friends or family to relax while they cheered for that particular Smasher. It was the only reason to justify why Robin's husband Henry and her son Morgan hung around the mansion a lot or why Chrom would often not be in the mansion because he was spending time with Olivia and Inigo.

Because this place was open to so many words, so many races would be walking around the area especially around Central Square. Here, everyone just stopped what he or she was doing to look at the odd pairing approaching him or her. Palutena gave her best fake smile to them and would happily explain that this is her pet. Ganondorf loathed being referred to as such and just wanted to smack some people away. This collar though prevented him from getting too violent and Palutena wouldn't allow him to get away with it either. Plus, as much as the angel twins were annoying him, he didn't really want their opinion of him to change too much. They knew he was evil, but if he couldn't "take a joke" then that might hurt their strange friendship.

This is why he would be clawing at the road while Palutena pulled him toward Smash Park. This area was crowded in the morning and afternoon but at night, it was surprisingly peaceful. Since they were going when the sun was at its highest point, Ganondorf would have to be maneuvered to not step on small children. Pit was doing a good job reminding Ganondorf about this though. He just growled as a response seeing how he had no saying in the manner. What did Palutena want to do here? Play fetch? If she wanted to treat him like a dog, she could just take Banjo (that annoying dog with the duck) on a walk. Or better yet, she could treat Pit like a puppy and throw him food to eat off of the grass and come back completely contempt that his belly was full while being treated like a lowly animal.

In the process of trying to get him to do anything, Ganondorf probably pulled many trees from its roots and hurled them away at some random building in retaliation. Only a few people were screaming but it was mainly people cursing at whatever hit them. In Smashopolis, if something like that happen, it would be treated as your everyday occurrence. At the end of the day though, Master had to fix whatever damage was done if it was something over the top.

"You're no fun, Ganny." Palutena pouted seeing how Ganondorf refused to move after digging his claws into the dirt. "Come on, play with me!"

"Yeah, let's play some games Ganondorf!" Pit added happily. "Oh man, I should have brought my Frisbee."

"…I don't think that would have survived one throw…" The dark angel murmured to his light twin.

Ganondorf was getting annoyed with Palutena yanking on his chain. As she got closer, he had this funny idea. In a matter of seconds, he went from standing up on all fours to suddenly slumping down on the grass. The green haired Goddess was below him so he ended up catching her in his huge arms. She didn't react fast enough and shrieked letting go of the leash and instead focused on trying to get out of his grip.

"Oww! This isn't funny, Ganny!"

The angel twins begged to differ. Ganondorf looked like a gentle beast at this point with how he sheepishly grinned at the situation he put the Goddess of Light in. He made sure his tusks would not impale her in the situation she was in. The angels ended up sliding down from Beast Ganon and rested their head against his fur.

"Pit! Pittoo! Get me out of this situation!" Palutena ordered the angel twins expecting at least Pit to obey. She was disappointed with his snickering.

"But Lady Palutena, Ganondorf looks so comfortable the way he is now. I think it's time for a nap."

"And I'm going to make sure you don't get any food when we get back…" The green haired Goddess threatened. "Pittoo…"

"Nah…I like it like this."

"You damn kids…"

Ganondorf could be heard snorting as a response to how the angels refused to obey the Goddess of Wisdom. For once Palutena put herself in this situation and there was no real solution to get out of this. She could just use her godly powers and warp herself out of his arms no problem. Or she could use her magic to get him to move and smack the angels for disobedience. If she refused to move, then she seriously didn't care that Ganondorf was being affectionate as a beast.

"Uh…fine…" She pouted as she tried to move again so she wouldn't be squished. He loosened his grip only for that reason but still didn't want her escaping his grasp. It was amazing how fragile she appeared when he was Beast Ganon. One mistake could result in him actually squeezing her guts out, but she didn't wasn't too concerned about that. "Uh…Ganny…what did I tell you about using breath mints? Or does your form negate any clean smell that would normally come from you?"

Again, Dark Pit could be heard snickering to the side of the big beast causing Palutena to glare in his general direction. If only she had brought her staff before she rushed out with Ganondorf in tow. Why did she need to hurry up and leave the mansion? Palutena actually knew the answer and didn't want Master pestering her what exactly was going on with the King of Evil.

Sighing in defeat, she would just have to tolerate this position for as long as Ganondorf wanted to remain in it. Pit seemed to have fallen asleep rather quickly and Dark Pit drifted off to dreamland shortly afterward. The light angel was imagining food in his dreams again while the dark angel couldn't stop snoring as loud as Ganondorf…actually Ganondorf's snoring didn't sound human at all. She had complained about him needing to fix his snoring but if she wasn't going to record how loud he was, he wasn't going to change.

Then again, Ganondorf must have fallen asleep just as quickly as the angels were given how her eardrums were hurting from his snoring. If she weren't a Goddess, her ears would be bleeding.

"Uh…seriously…why is everyone so loud…and no one in this park is going to help me." The Goddess of Light continued to complain as she looked around her. Thanks to Ganondorf, a lot of people evacuated because in his beast form, Ganondorf was too intimidating. Yet here the angel twins were having no problem with Ganon's beast form outside of Smash and found him comfy to lay on. It was a shame that the majority of the Smashers didn't think the same thing last night. His Final Smash must have scared them to begin with…then again…Link and Zelda had every reason to fear this form that Palutena enjoyed seeing.

Again, Ganondorf loosened his grip even more allowing Palutena to actually get away from him. Palutena only moved enough to where she could at least be treated like a damsel in the beast's arms. She didn't mind a resting position like this at all and Ganondorf really did fall asleep, so its not like he would notice.

"Ganny, why don't you turn into a beast more often? You are so adorable…and your mane is still in tact."

Ganondorf shifted slightly followed by a low growl.

"Whoops, I woke you up. Or did you make those noises to annoy me again? You know I hate it when you do that."

Again another growl that Palutena could easily interpret as him snickering. He probably wasn't that loud given the angel twins beside him.

"I'll figure out how to turn you back, Ganny. I just wish you would let loose now. This is Smashopolis…or are you scared of someone getting hurt?"

Ganondorf couldn't care less who he harmed. He just hated being in this form outside of battle. He was a foul creature that needed to remain in the shadows, and yet…here he was being basked in the warm sunlight with the Goddess of Light and angels around him. He cared for their opinion even if it was just a little. If Palutena turned him into this form, she was intentionally tormenting him, but if she really wasn't behind this problem…then he might have to realize that he'll be a beast for a long time.

The lack of response from the King of Evil made Palutena face him and gently placed her hand on his snout.

"You don't have to worry about me or the angels." Palutena said with a rather reassuring smile. "It will take more than your beast form to chase us away."

_How encouraging._ Ganondorf thinks as he shakes his head slightly at her touch. _Then you won't mind staying like this longer._

If Ganondorf weren't in beast form, they probably would have shared a make up kiss after that disaster of a team battle. Unfortunately, there were party crashers that had full intent of screwing with Palutena in particular.

"Uh-oh! Beauty and the Beast are happening in Smashopolis! Let's all sing the mob song!"

That was enough to wake Pit up immediately. He recognized that voice…

"Hades..."

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades…"

"Uh…can you two just give it a rest?!" Dark Pit questioned not happy that he was rudely awakened. "I can't even get a fifteen minute nap in!"

"It's amazing how the flightless angel can dream about food one minute and then shout a stupid dead God the next."

There were so many people in the park immediately after Hades showed up. Well…truth be told…the Gods and Goddesses weren't there. Only those who were in second command to these divine beings. Palutena immediately moved away from Ganondorf with a displeased look.

"Hades…Viridi…Ceres and Ares…how nice of you to interrupt my family time."

Besides Hades, the other divine beings she mentioned all had one or two people representing them to mock her and her angels. Viridi had Phosphora trail after them and the lightning demi-Goddess didn't make a sound until Hades made himself known. Ares, the God of War had his two strongest witch hunters to speak for him specifically Virtue and Jingle. Finally the Goddess of Love Ceres sent Juliet down to taunt Palutena but no words would come out of the white haired samurai.

"I thought we were seeing a young couple fall apart." Ceres stated before breaking out into her noblewomen laugh. "Ohohoho, but it seems like there are scumbags that decided to crash the party."

"Oh, were you referring to me?" Hades asked his tone noticeably dropping when speaking to the beautiful blonde Goddess. "I was certain I was here first and your arrival is what killed the party."

The two angels looked at each other in confusion. They had never heard Hades use this voice. He was always a comedian even if he wasn't funny except when angry. This tone…was full of hate when addressed to the Goddess of Love they have never seen before. Then again, if they looked toward the sky, they could see the four divine beings circle around Palutena. Viridi and Hades were ones they recognized, but the other two were divine beings not introduced. Ares was a redhead all the way through with many battle scars on his arm. Ceres looked to be an older, sexier version of Viridi with a sexy golden dress with heart patterns that matched her long, wavy, hair (There were no heart patterns in her hair though.) She even had those fans that the stereotype anime rich girl had when taunting her opponent.

In front of them, the only one the two angels have yet to meet in person was Juliet. She looked a little older than Viridi, but had short snow colored hair and green eyes. Despite Ceres having Greek attire, Juliet decided to have clothes from the Shinto regions instead. As the Guardian of Love, the hearts in her design made it clear she was a daughter of Ceres. Looking at the Gods, he noted that Viridi glared daggers at the samurai girl while Hades when he wasn't giving Ceres the evil eye was giving the white haired samurai a rather warm look.

"If you guys came to argue, can you do it somewhere else?" Palutena questioned annoyed. "This is my alone time with people I enjoy hanging around."

"H-Hey, sis! I'm here because there's a rumor going around the realm!" Ares exclaimed. "Apparently you're dating an evil demon! That's a huge no in my book! Father Zeus said you had to remain a virgin!"

"Don't I know it…" Palutena murmured to herself. "Why don't you be a good little brother and go back to fighting. Take your witch hunters with you and slaughter those innocent children in the Golden Land."

"They're not innocent." Virtue reminded her. "Remember, these kids are the ones that-"

"Lady Palutena doesn't need a lecture on her universe history!" Pit quickly interrupted. "So you need to leave bug boy!"

"Shut up, you defected angel!"

Jingle ended up waving to Dark Pit when the angel and witch hunter started to walk toward each other until they were in each other's face. The height difference was so apparent now when they stood close to each other (then again, Virtue was a giant in comparison to Pit).

Ganondorf growled at the increased volume of the Gods and divine beings. If they kept this up, he was going to claw at them until they died. If he were angrier, he would burn them alive.

"Unlike this trash God of the Underworld," Ceres began with a sinister smile, "and my idiot lover over there, I came here to warn you that if the rumor is true then you will regret it. This is me speaking as the Goddess of Love."

The Goddess of Light flinched at the suggestion. Viridi wanted to add her commentary, but seeing as how the older Gods were dog-piling Palutena on this rumor, she would be forced to keep quiet…again.

"H-Hey, who are you tell Lady Palutena what she can and can't do?!" Pit asked rather annoyed pushing away from Virtue to defend his Goddess. "What's the matter with dating Ganondorf?"

"Pit…I think we should stay silent…" Dark Pit muttered seeing Palutena's expression change.

"Huh? Oh…"

"So it wasn't a rumor…" Hades said simply with a Cheshire cat smile.

"UNBELIEVABLE SIS! A DEMON! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!"

"So you're going to lose your virginity now too?"

"SIS, DON'T DO IT! IT'S AN UGLY DEMON TOO! VIRTUE, SLAY IT!"

Virtue rolled his eyes at the overreaction. He felt like something bad was going to happen.

Palutena glared at the Gods for mocking her. "Can you…mind your own business?!"

"If my precious little brother Zeus found out, you'll be in big trouble." Hades reminded her. "You know how he is about those who break their virginity vow."

"I haven't even…" Palutena stopped herself looking toward Ganondorf and sighing in defeat. "All of you…just leave…"

"THIS IS FOR THE BEST SIS! VIRTUE! JINGLE! COMBINE INTO ONE BEING AND SLAY THE DEMON!"

Ares was the type of sibling who would go in guns blazing when someone he cared about might have been in trouble. It was not wanted on Palutena's end. The angels could see that the normally bright green colors in her eyes were fading the longer she spoke with these Gods. Pit didn't like it when the Gods in general ganged up on Palutena about something. If it was against one God, she could hold her own in terms of snarkiness. If it were two Gods, she would have some difficulties especially if they ganged up on her like that one time during the Aurum battles. Four Gods against one though was too much for her.

Virtue sighed as he prepared to get his sword ready. The angel twins stood in front of Ganondorf though.

"I don't want to do this." Virtue said simply. "It's simply Ares' order."

"And you give me a hard time when I follow Lady Palutena's orders."

"You do it 24-7! I do it when I feel like it."

"But you think this is stupid!"

"Yes but…huh?!"

It really didn't take long for Ganondorf to get up and lash out at the servants who served under the Gods.

_If you can speak lowly of the Goddess of Light, you can think highly when you're gone. _

Virtue probably should have been ready for a sudden attack from anyone. He may have been a serious witch hunter and the strongest one to boot, but he didn't have the best of luck especially when paired with Jingle. Ganondorf looked down on the two hunters before swiping at them without warning. Jingle's attempt at putting a barrier up failed miserably. By putting up the wrong type of shield, it would explode on impact sending the two flying into the sky until they became a star.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

This was the first time Dark Pit had ever seen anyone blast off in real life. This wasn't Smash Brothers so they weren't coming back. This left only the angels and the girls left for Ganondorf to hit. Juliet saw what happened to Virtue and shook her head.

"I am leaving." She said rather quickly as she disappeared, leaving only cherry blossoms behind, before Ganondorf would even think of attacking her.

"NOOOOOOOO! VIRTUE! JINGLE!" Ares could be heard screaming on his head. "NOOOOO! I HAVE TO GO FIND YOU IN THE UNIVERSE AGAIN!"

Ceres and Hades were rather surprised that Ganondorf reacted quite negatively to their lecturing of the cunning Goddess. Hades was fine because he didn't have anyone to find in the universe. However, Juliet leaving drained any motivation he had in continuing with the insults.

"Booo…Juliet is gone. I'm going to eat more souls now."

"And don't come back!" Ceres shouted as she too disappeared from the communication after Hades once she was certain her daughter was back safe and sound. Her real daughter only scowled as she notified Phosphora to leave before Ganondorf decided to hurl fireballs her way.

"You got it!" Phosphora declared as she gave the two angels a quick wink before zipping off at lightning speed. She sure as hell wasn't going to be sent into the stratosphere like the two witch hunters.

Ares could still be heard crying in the background. Viridi only grumbled hearing the pathetic redhead.

"Come on now. Go back to your job of killing! That's all you're good for Ares!"

"Shut up! That's not true! I protect the universe now! Palutena, we still got to do that thing together!"

This entire time Palutena kept to herself. Her God family was being filtered from her mind and she didn't want to hear any excuses. It was a miracle how Ares couldn't be heard in her head at this point. The angels were concerned for Palutena's health but only when Ares finally left and Viridi warned the angels about the damage that was done from dragging Ganondorf around and destroying nature.

"Lady Palutena, everything okay? They said a lot of mean stuff to you." Pit started but was silenced immediately seeing the Goddess of Light hold her index finger in front of her. "Lady Palutena?"

"I'm okay, Pit. Honest…let's just…go back to the mansion."

Well, if it weren't for the Gods, they would have had more entertainment going for them. It was probably for the best anyway. Pit had this nagging feeling he would be forced to help repair the damage that was caused but kept it in the back of his mind.

The two angels were allowed to ride on Ganondorf again, but this time, Palutena was also riding on top. She didn't have the strength to walk him like a pet, but Ganondorf had no problem returning to the mansion. It was all he wanted…that and returning to his original form.

* * *

So after the chaos that occurred in Smashopolis, the four Smashers ended up returning to Smash Brothers Mansion like nothing had happened. They were in absolute silence all the way back because with how things were, not even the Miis were going to take the trio on a bus and back to the mansion with Ganondorf still in beast form. Then again, when the road got busted up for them just by Ganondorf's struggling to leave the mansion area the bus would be out of commission.

Palutena sighed once the mansion was in sight and used her magic to return Ganondorf back to his original form. She obviously lied about not knowing how to reverse the spell. She just wanted to have some fun, but it went a little out of hand. She really didn't need those other Gods mocking her love life when they all had it worse.

"Pit, Dark Pit…" Palutena began giving the two a stern look. "Let us never mention this day again."

"Got it!" Pit exclaimed happily. "I'll forget that Virtue and Jingle blasted off again!"

"But…are they going to be alright?" Dark Pit asked again in worry. "Those two aren't Team Rocket…"

"Shhh! Pittoo, we will never talk about this again, and that means I don't have to think about those idiots!" Pit declared as he rushed back into the mansion.

"H-Hey, wait!"

Dark Pit looked over to the two older Smashers before dismissing himself from their presence. Seeing how the dark angel acted like a polite kid wanting to leave his parents alone was adorable, but now was not the time to think about that.

Ganondorf let out a grumble when he decided to not return to the mansion. Instead he ended up turning around so he could just sit in the grass and pout. The green haired Goddess was confused on why he was still acting like a kicked puppy. He pretty much scared the other Gods off especially Ares, so there was no reason to be upset…unless…

"Look Ganny…I'm sorry that happened." Palutena half-heartedly apologized. "I didn't think some of my dumb family members would show up."

"I should be used to your shenanigans by now." Ganondorf growled as a response. He refused to look the Goddess of Light in the eye whenever she tried to place herself in front of him. "It was truly an accident…and you turn me into that form. You made me lose control. You treated me like you would your angels."

"Oh, I don't treat Pit like that!" Palutena interrupted. "Although, I do not appreciate your assistance in a double battle."

"I told you before the match. You stay out of my way. I stay out of yours. We had a terrible result because you would not move out of the way."

"Oh, so you're saying that me getting eaten by the fish was my fault?"

"Yes. You were in my way. I do not appreciate it when you are in the way of my kicks."

"I was setting things up for you!"

"…Your main attack does not kill in sudden death. Why would you even bother using Autoreticle?"

Ganondorf had a point there. Palutena's intention was to gimp Shulk so he would fall into the water instead when he was preparing to slash with the Monado. He was just being impatient especially since Robin had been charging his Thunder tome behind the Monado boy.

"…You couldn't even trust me to handle it…" She grumbled not really impressed with Ganondorf's logic.

At this rate, Palutena was going to sulk for the rest of the day. Even if he wanted more than just a half-ass apology, the King of Evil had no choice but to forgive her if he didn't want to end up in that humiliating situation again.

"I apologize for our flawed teamwork." He growled still refusing to look her in the eye. "Just…do not change me into that form again. The last thing I need if for my enemies to impale me for something that is out of my control."

Palutena did overreact enough to scare everyone in the mansion. She had to remember that if she didn't get her way, it wasn't right to take it out on others. It was just how she was raised though and the other Gods loved to remind her of her status as being the favorite of her father. That was the only reason why she could get away with Beast Ganon rampaging through the park with a lot of collateral damage but most likely than not have to pay for it.

"…You won't let me complain anymore…"

"No…I want you to promise you will not do that again."

"Fine! Fine! You don't have to give me that look! It's not like you'll have to worry about the damage. Michiko will pay for it."

Ganondorf shook his head in annoyance imagining what the giant right hand was doing now.

In their room, Master Hand in his human form was counting the amount of money needed to pay for said damage. Once the numbers reached a certain amount, he ended up throwing the paper's in the air screaming at how high the numbers are.

"THESE DIVINE DEITIES ARE GOING TO BE THE END OF ME!"

* * *

**Me: Done with 6865 words. **

**Li: Oh look at that! The peanut gallery of divine beings…**

**Me: Yep. Viridi, Hades, Ceres and Ares all share the same domain in the Classic Realm so of course they're going to screw with Palutena. Notes! **

**1\. Friendly fire sucks and we all know this (but this is how its played in tournament showing how well the teamwork actually is). When I watched a spectator match, this literally happened with the Ganondorf player pushing his partner off the edge in sudden death. Now the opposing team was not the same of course but I just laughed given how this guy had no problem throwing the match if it meant pushing her off (since they were all waiting for the bombs to drop).**

**2\. A recap of all the major Gods in the universe…**

**Palutena is in charge of the angels and the entire angel rankings allowing her power to extend past her realm and be in charge of Planet Order. **

**Viridi is in charge of the Forces of Nature.**

**Hades is in charge of the Underworld including all the demons from all Netherworlds. He's also in charge of the Gates of Hell and has priority in other hell regions. **

**Ares is in charge of the witch hunters in the Witch Hunter Realm. **

**Ceres is in charge of the Guardians (spirits who are immortal unless Ceres is dead or the weapon they have on them is broken beyond repair). **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. This is the story done for week 2. Ja ne! **


End file.
